Known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming machines allow the player to play one instance of a game at a time and may display a first game including a plurality of symbols, copy a special symbol appearing in the outcome of the first game, and display the special symbol in the outcome of the second game. Over time, during game play, the player may become frustrated because of the limited number of games that may be played at any one time. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.